


Katrina's Lament

by mgburns2



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgburns2/pseuds/mgburns2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina fears her sins will destroy her relationship with Ichabod</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katrina's Lament

Katrina paced helplessly in her otherworldly prison. She needed a way to redeem herself to the man she loved. Ichabod and the witnesses were on their way to free her. They had already entered Muloch's sanctum. She would jump for joy, except she knew Muloch intended to expose her to Ichabod.  
She plopped down on a log and buried her pretty face in her hands. The only thing she could think about was how she had manipulated him from the start. In her mind's eye she could see him standing outside the livery stables in his scarlet coat, brilliant white pants and black boots that shined like mirrors. His chocolate brown hair was as meticulously groomed as the rest of him. He removed his black hat and greeted her with a sweeping bow. She spat on is boots, which he took great offense to and scolded her like a pedagogue. She questioned his integrity, thus planting the seeds that led to his desertion. He wanted her to run away with him and take refuge in the Western wilderness, but she would hear nothing of it. "An honorable man will walk, but never run," she said. Instead, she introduced him to General George Washington, a family friend, interested in his vast knowledge, keen perception, eidetic memory and his ear for languages.  
"Katrina."  
She looked up to see Ichabod standing before her alive and well and in the flesh. She wanted to jump into his arms and fling her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss every inch of his extraordinarily long, lean body and prove to him the depths of her undying love. But she did none of these things. She didn't dare.  
"Ichabod." God only knew what he thought of her after what Muloch had shown him. She tried to read his stoic face for some clue.  
"Answer me truthfully, Katrina. Did you ever love me or was that a lie as well?"  
Tears welled in her emerald green eyes. "I loved you then and I love you still. When you died that day in 1781 my soul died along with you. The only thing has that preserved my sanity and my will was the hope that one day I might gaze upon you again. There were times I prayed for the Horseman to awaken just so I could see you again, to speak to you."  
He peered down at her with scrutinizing eyes. She would understand if he turned and walked away. Her heart would be irreparably broken, but truly he had no reason to believe her. But then, he held his hand out to her. She looked up at him in disbelief as her heart swelled. "You forgive me?"  
"I am nothing without you, Katrina. I am the man I am today because of you; your fight is my fight."  
She accepted his hand, stealing just a moment to fling her arms around his neck. His strong arms enveloped her, pressing her against him.


End file.
